


pay your way out

by RoseWithAllHerThorns



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bottom Jae-ha, Chains, Drugged Sex, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Object Insertion, Pre-Canon, Sex Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/pseuds/RoseWithAllHerThorns
Summary: Drugs are expensive.So is Jae-ha.He'd prefer if he wasn't for sale, but you don't get everything you want.





	pay your way out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bridie_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridie_Blue/gifts).



“I know I have, I have some more in here somewhere.” The drugs are making Jae-ha clumsy, his lips fumbling the same way his fingers are while they’re digging through the folds of his robe for some kind of currency to repay Chul with. But each and every time he feels along a seam for a hidden coin, digs through his pouch in the vain hope he’ll find something new, he comes up empty. He doesn’t have enough coin to buy a rice ball, let alone to repay his friend for the drugs still streaming through his lungs.

In a last ditch effort Jae-ha nimbly hops onto his monstrous foot, taking off his other boot so he can dig through it. But the only thing in there are his knives, strapped and holstered much more sloppily than he remembers doing. Before he can put his boot back on Chul pushes him over. Jae-ha hits the hard floor of a rice mat, something that only barely keeps the beautiful clothes he’s adorned himself with from getting caked in mud.

Jae-ha lets a startled laugh bubble loose. Although his mind knows that he should find this much more alarming than he does, it doesn’t do any better to break the dull haze in his mind than the growing certainty he doesn’t have the cash for what he’s used.

He pushes himself up, not because he wants to but because he’s sure that’s what he’s supposed to do in this situation. “I’ll figure something out,” he promises.

“You’re real good at that,” Chul mutters, and Jae-ha smiles up at him. He’s so glad he’s taking it well. “Go ahead and have some more. I already have a job in mind for you.” Jae-ha greedily scoops the herbs Chul’s offering from his palm, though he doesn’t quite recognize them. Nowadays he often chases down one high with another before the first one has died. Sometimes it makes it that much better. Sometimes it makes him puke. He’s sure Chul would know.

It doesn’t make the pleasant warmth flowing through his body intensify. It only makes the darkness in front of his eyes grow, until he’s lost to it.

/ / /

When Jae-ha wakes up, he’s almost naked. It’s the chains adorning his wrists that disqualify him, one looped around the less monstrous of his legs. He can hear Chul outside, talking with someone, but he can’t focus long enough to make out the words. He thrashes against the chains with all the lessened power in his body, but no real focus, and they hold without so much as a creak. Panting and huffing with panic, Jae-ha stills again. He’s worn and tired, but more coherent than he was… yesterday? A few hours ago? It’s hard to tell.

He leans forward as much as his chains allow him when Chul pushes open the dirty screen door.

“Why did you chain me up?” he demands. There’s fury in his voice alongside the fear, neither of which he can properly squash. He’s come so far from his village all to end up in the same position.

“To open negotiations.” Chul crouches down, squinting grimly at him. “How many silver of my drugs do you think you used just last night?” Jae-ha’s stomach drops. He’s been burning through any money he can find recently, spending it on drugs whenever he can keep pushing off spending it on food.

“I’ll be able to repay you, I promise. There’s no point in holding me here. I can’t exactly work for anyone if I’m chained here.”

Chul smiles. “To the contrary. If you’re nice and polite to this customer, it’ll repay your entire debt.”

Jae-ha blinks. “What?”

Chul pats the top of his head, carding his fingers through Jae-ha’s long, loose hair. “It’s just for an hour.” He seems lethargic, drunk on power and more than a bit of wine.

Jae-ha connects the dots quickly enough. “That’s why you chained me?!” He wants to scream, but he’s not so drugged out that the sheer humiliation of others hearing doesn’t register. He remembers enough to know that the depths he’s in are a shameful place.

“I’ll unchain you, once it’s done.” Chul isn’t negotiating. Jae-ha considers kicking him, his monstrous foot twitching under him, but then Chul grabs it and Jae-ha paradoxically freezes. He rubs a thumb over the scales, a light touch that would easily have tickled his human foot, but which doesn’t register on this one as anything more than heat and pressure. Jae-ha pushes the hands away, and Chul concedes.

“He’s got some exotic tastes.”

Humiliation floods Jae-ha, fresh and raw. He’ll convince himself it’s just the flush of rage. The night is too cold for anything else.

He doesn’t manage to find words before the “customer” comes in. He’s a man with thick short hair framing the sides of his face, and a look of awe in his eyes that thoroughly unsettles the poor man he’s focused on.

Jaid kneels in front of Jae-ha, and immediately grabs his foot and pushes the scales back. Jae-ha hisses, kicking at Jaid involuntarily. Jaid skitters back, but not for long enough. He takes a walking stick and jabs it into Jae-ha’s stomach, pinning him to the floor.

“This will last as long as you make it,” he informs Jae-ha, whose hands try futilely to wrench it away only to be knocked away by the very same cane. Jae-ha waits silently as Jaid presses down until he’s concerned the bruise will stick too long, then swallows his pride and nods. “I know.”

Jaid abandons the cane and closes in again, sitting next to the leg Jae-ha had tried to kick him with. He lifts the foot up, and after a brief moment kisses it. Jae-ha keeps his face from scrunching up. That is not beautiful, even as everything else about the situation pales in comparison.

“Real scales…” he whispers. His gaze wanders to Jae-ha’s groin, then to his face. He puts his fingers on Jae-ha, fondling his balls, then lifts them and aims for something a bit further back. Jae-ha shuffles uncomfortably, and it becomes more than just uncomfortable when Jaid tries to stick a finger in there dry. Jae-ha grunts in pain.

“Oh, yes. I did bring some grease for just this reason,” Jaid says, and fumbles for it. He’s much more successful in the search than Jae-ha was for his coins. He must have prepared for this moment.

Jae-ha’s hands dig into the dingy floor. He tries to sit on his monstrous foot to hide it, but Jaid seems upset at the attempt, grabbing his knee.

“I’d rather you held yourself spread eagle for me. Do you know what that is?”

Jae-ha is not a virgin, and he’s enjoyed doing this before, but… His mouth is dry and so instead he just nods, numbly spreading his legs. He’s thwarted before he reaches the limits of his flexibility by the chains, which sends an uncomfortable clang crashing through his emotions to dwarf the muted sounds of the chains themselves.

Jaid makes another go at Jae-ha’s hole, and this time it’s more fear than the total lack of preparation that stymies him. But Jaid doesn’t stop, or seem to care.

“I bet you can feel that, can’t you?” Jaid slathers another finger in grease and wiggles it in right beside the first one. Then another. Then another.

By the time he’s got only his thumb outside, Jae-ha is crying, long sobbing that’s only soft because he’s making every effort to hold it in.

“I think you could use a break,” Jaid says, and finally removes himself from Jae-ha.

 _‘Because your dick isn’t that big?’_ Jae-ha fumes, but he’s uncomfortably aware of a change in the atmosphere. If he were free, he’d take anyone who couldn’t protect themselves and leave at the first opportunity.

He’s not free to avoid seeing what Jaid pulls from his pocket, and it’s easily as horrific to him as anything else.

It’s an entire dragon formed from green stone, in the image of one of the gods from Hiryuu’s legend. Just seeing it makes him sicker than the drugs. Of course this cruel man wouldn’t just want to fuck a monster.

“I’ve always wondered whether the Dragon Gods spoke to you,” Jaid mentions, conversationally.

Jae-ha swallows, to gather his nerve. “They stopped at making me like this at birth.”

 “So you don’t feel anything from them.” Jaid chuckles. “I can change that.”

He greases the statue, which is bizarre for someone who’s fascinated with the legends of the four dragons. Jae-ha rocks himself to sit straight, but Jaid pushes him over again, one hand on his muscled abdomen while the other is busy pressing the snout of the statue against Jae-ha’s asshole.

He pushes it in, pressing grosquetely against Jae-ha’s prostate, then bringing it deeper, so Jae-ha has to feel each ridge, even the place where its little arms spread out.

Jae-ha screams when it tears him open.

Jae-ha at last weeps more loudly but no less earnestly, as though someone were stabbing him in the chest with some sword, until he’s spent.

Jaid is still energetic when Chul comes in.

“Your time is up. You want to buy him?”

“I do. Thank you for the service,” Jaid croons, delight in his eyes.

///

Jae-ha wakes up in a cold sweat, Ao’s tail tickling his nose.

It’s still dark outside, but he doesn’t want to sleep any more.

So he doesn’t.


End file.
